


Nothing stands between me and my pizza, not even ghosts

by surrenderdammit



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, What even is this omg, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh, what's Hell like?"</p>
<p>"Hotter than the sun and about as fucking fun as <i>Glee</i> on repeat."</p>
<p>Fair enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing stands between me and my pizza, not even ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the "10 Characters" meme. Last time I did it I ended up writing a drabble with Tom Barnaby (Midsomer Murders)/Molly Hooper (BBC Sherlock). So, uh, you know. Random pairing lol. 
> 
> That aside, it's tons of fun! I have it on my journal [here](http://surrenderdammit.deviantart.com/journal/10-Character-Meme-D-471839794), if anyone wants to check it out.

 

Tony was born Catholic, all right, but that didn't mean he put much stock in the Book, as it were. You don't get to pick and mix what to call 'God's will': not going around killing people is all fine and well, but stoning a girl for sleeping around on you? A bit extreme and a lot fucked up. So when Anthony DiNozzo is confronted with the reality of Angels, Demons and an MIA God - well.   
  
"Fuck me sideways," he says, because why not. He wouldn't mind if it's taken literally, but that's beside the point. "So, uh, what's Hell like?" Because he's had his share of dick in his mouth (and elsewhere), and there might have been a few thefts in his life, and oh - isn't there a whole thing about taking the Lord's name in vain? In either case, from what he remembers of the Book, it isn't looking up for him (hah, get it?).   
  
The guy with the gorgeous green eyes and frankly obscene mouth (never mind he'd just blasted a  _thing_  into a cloud of ash with  _rocksalt_ , the guy is  _fine_ ) looks decidedly unimpressed. "Hotter than the sun and about as fucking fun as _Glee_ on repeat."  
  
Well, he'll give him that. Shaking his head, Tony compartmentalizes about as well as can be expected in this situation (namely, he mostly ignores the smoking ash of a dead, pissed-off spirit and locks it away in the part of his brain he'd once stored the Epic Sexual Freak-Out of '04, and instead focuses on the banging and snarling coming from the other side of a rusty metal door lined with salt). "So...that salt gun any good against those?" he wonders, nodding towards the door that is starting to bulge worryingly.   
  
The guy whose name Tony has yet to obtain passes him a crowbar. "Salt and iron. Just bash their heads in with this, and you'll be fine. Save the bullets, they won't do you any good."  
  
"Right," Tony nods, deferring to the madman who seems to have an inkling of what he's doing. Orders, he can follow. "We'll just kick the door open and jump into the fray?"  
  
The guy grins. "Exactly."  
  
As they both readies themselves, Tony leans over to catch the guy's chin between his fingers, and crashes their mouths together. It's over in a moment, but the guy is left spluttering, with a hot blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, even touching his ears. Tony grins, and winks. "For good luck."  
  
He might not get out of this alive, after all, and Hell doesn't seem like the place where he can chill with pizza, beer, and a black-and-white movie. So fuck it.  
  
He kicks open the door, and swings the crowbar. He'll  _kill_  for that goddamned pizza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I managed to get rid of some of the more obvious typos from my first posting of this :,D Anyway, hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness! ;)


End file.
